Forum:Unterschiedliche Bewertungsmaßstäbe
__NOWYSIWYG__ Wie kommen eigentlich die unterschiedlichen Bewertungsmaßstäbe bei Plagiaten zustande? Ich meine in manchen (vor allem geisteswissenschaftlichen) Leitfäden von Universitäten wird dargelegt, das absolut jede Textübernahme (manchmal sogar 2-3 Worte in gleicher Reihenfolge) ohne Kennzeichnung sofort eine mit aller Härte zu bestrafende Todsünde ist. Bei Naturwissenschaften und Mathematik beispielsweise findet man meistens noch nicht mal einen entsprechenden Leitfaden und auch keine Lehrveranstaltungen zu dem Thema. Hier bei Vroniplag ist wohl eine gewisse Menge an Plagiaten notwendig, um auf der Homepage zu stehe. Ich frage mich, sind die Geisteswissenschaften zu streng? Sind den Naturwissenschaften Plagiate egal? Müsste man bei Vroniplag nicht Dissertationen so streng bewerten wie Hausarbeiten von Studenten? Vielleicht gibt es ja hier auch Meinungen dazu. 91.51.24.81 13:56, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : In den Naturwissenschaften und der Mathematik werden im Allgemeinen keine direkten Zitate verwendet, sondern es wird kurz auf andere Arbeiten verwiesen. Das ist eine ganz andere Art, wie dort mit Texten umgegangen wird. In den Geisteswissenschaften sind die Texte das "Material", womit man arbeitet, in der Physik dagegen die Experimente und die Ergebnisse daraus, in der Mathematik die Formeln und Techniken. Natürlich kann man auch in solchen Feldern plagiieren, wie das Beispiel Rh zeigt. : Naja, was heisst streng bewerten? Was Plagiate sind, wird eben dokumentiert. Wenn der Umfang über die magische, subjektive Grenze von "das könnten auch Flüchtigkeitsfehler sein" wächst, kommt es auf die Home. Die Textstellen sind üblicherweise solche, die auch in Hausarbeiten angemerkt werden würden. --Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 19:38, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht von Interesse (und auch wenn dieser Thread schon älter ist): Im Mai 2010 (!) gab es bei ZEIT ONLINE einen Bericht - mit recht interessanter Leserdiskussion - über einen öffentlich erhobenen Plagiatsvorwurf auf dem Gebiet der Mathematik. Bemerkenswert darin (und passend zum Eröffnungsbeitrag oben) u.a. auch die Passage: "Auch die Deutsche Mathematiker-Vereinigung hat 'keine Gremien und Strukturen' für Plagiatsfälle, wie ihr Sprecher Thomas Vogt erklärt." Ob die Ereignisse seit 2011 daran etwas geändert haben? :Was den VP-Fall Rh betrifft, so dürfte interessant sein, welche Maßstäbe bei der Fakultät für Wirtschaftswissenschaften angelegt werden, bei der diese Arbeit eingereicht worden war. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 16:06, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Es gibt keinen Grund in den Naturwissenschaften ein Plagiat zu erstellen. So müssen die Informatik Doktoranden an der Universität Potsdam ihre Evaluierungsergebnisse nicht mit dem in der Veröffentlichung beschriebenen System gemessen haben. Ob sie das beschriebene System dann überhaupt entwickelt haben, muss man nicht feststellen. „Vertraulich“ wird einem mitgeteilt, den nicht veröffentlichten Ursprung der Evaluierungsergebnisse doch lieber öffentlich zu diskutieren. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es 2 „Experimente“ mit einem Messprotokoll praktisch überhaupt geben kann. Wenn man fest davon überzeugt ist, dass die nicht gemessenen Werte korrekt sind – sind sie es auch. Und wenn man gute Gründe für das Unterlassen der Messungen hat, handelt man erstrecht nicht vorsätzlich. www.raabdotcom.de/dekan.pdf Traab (Diskussion) 13:59, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :: Sehr interessant: Frage eines Nicht-Fachmanns: wie unterschiedlich sind die Versuchsaufbauten. Ist der zweite Aufbau eine Modifikation des ersten? Oder handelt es sich um ein gänzlich neues Prinzip? Ist der zweite Versuchsaufbau Hauptgegenstand der Veröffentlichung, oder nur ein kleines Detail? :: Ich will natürlich nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass es schon OK sei, einfach den Versuchsaufbau zu modifizieren, und trotzdem Resultate eines anderen Aufbaus zu verwenden, aber um die Schwere des ganzen einzuschätzen wäre es hilfreich zu verstehen, ob der neue Aufbau nicht nur eine Variante des alten Aufbaus ist. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 14:49, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Die einzige Begründung für zu erwartende Ergebnisse ist die, dass es halt immer ungefähr genauso lange dauert eine Nachricht von Rechner A über B nach C und zurück zu übertragen. Dass die Autoren selbst nicht dieser Meinung sind zeigt z.B. „ihr“ Testbed (http://inka.htw-berlin.de/wci/11/doc/wci11_fudickar.pdf), bei der ein und dasselbe Protokoll bei der Entwicklung kontinuierlich überprüft werden soll. Hier wird ein anderes Protokoll verwendet, das noch dazu anders funktioniert als in der Veröffentlichung beschrieben. Es ist der der Arbeit angeblich zugrundeliegende Lösungsansatz („Our approach assumes the availability of a multicast protocol“), die Verwendung eines Multicast Protokolls zur gleichzeitigen Nachrichtenübermittlung an mehrere Knoten, der bei der Aufnahme der Messwerte keine Verwendung fand.Traab (Diskussion) 18:31, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank, soweit ich das überblicken kann ist das doch ein wesesntlicher Bestandteil des Resultats. Meine nächste Frage wäre dann: wie habe ich die Antwort der Universität zu verstehen: bleibt die Veröffentlichung unverändert und nur die Autoren haben keine Konsequenzen ... oder wurde zumindest die Veröffentlichung korrigiert, bzw. zurückgezogen? --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:17, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Das ist das Ergebnis einer Vorprüfung. Die hier zu klärende Frage ist nur, ob überhaupt ein förmliches Untersuchungsverfahren durchgeführt wird. Erst in der förmlichen Untersuchung kann ein wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten festgestellt werden und erst danach wird eventuell über Konsequenzen für die Autoren nachgedacht. Der Fall ist jedoch für die Universität Potsdam so klar kein wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten, dass es erst gar keiner Untersuchung oder Überprüfung der Aussagen bedarf. Traab (Diskussion) 22:16, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Den von Ihnen verlinkten Unterlagen entnehme ich, dass Ihnen ein persönliches Gespräch angeboten wurde, welches Sie scheinbar nicht genutzt haben. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es doch sinnvoll, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um vielleicht im Gespräch ein genaueres Bild der Argumentation des Fachbereichs zu erhalten. 80.187.110.14 14:02, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Die Anfrage vom 06.07.2012 wurde für knapp 7 Wochen ignoriert. Eine Bearbeitung erfolgte erst, nachdem am 23.08.2012 zu den Empfängern der E-Mail Version auch der „Ombudsman für die Wissenschaft“ gehörte. Ich bilde mir tatsächlich ein, bereits daran das Ergebnis erkennen zu können. In der E-Mail Einladung zu einem Gespräch wurde ich vom Dekan freundlich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich zu blöd war mir die Abgabe beim Ombudsmann bestätigen zu lassen („nachdem Ihr Schreiben auch in schriftlicher Form bei Herrn Mitsch angekommen war, habe ich ein Vorprüfungsverfahren eingeleitet.“). Auch erschien es mir da so, als ob der Dekan auf die Schriftform einen besonderen Wert legt. Das erste Schreiben erhielt ich nachdem die Universität vom Ministerium für Wissenschaft, Forschung und Kultur des Landes Brandenburg gebeten wurde, mir eine Stellungnahme zukommen zu lassen. Für eine Stellungnahme hielt ich das erste Schreiben dann doch ein bisschen mager, zumal der Fall darin keine Erwähnung findet und somit auch keine Gesprächsgrundlage bilden kann. Das zweite Schreiben erfolgte dann, nachdem ich vorläufigen Widerspruch eingelegt und auf die satzungsgemäße Mitteilung der Gründe bestanden habe. Außerdem wird der Eigenentwicklungsanteil an den Netzwerkkomponenten in der Masterarbeit auf „>30%“ geschätzt. Da würde ich meine „Mischung aus fachlichem und persönlichem Disput“, dass die Autoren bei der Entwicklung ihrer Software Schnittstellen von Fremdkomponenten verwendet haben wollen die nicht existieren – lieber mit den anderen „<70%“ als mit einem Geowissenschaftler als Mittelsmann diskutieren. Traab (Diskussion) 23:59, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Liebe® 91.51.24.81, ich interessiere mich für ein Beispiel für einen Leitfaden einer Uni, die besagt, dass bereits 2-3 übernommene Worte eine hart zu betrafende Sache seien. Dies ist kein Zweifel an Ihren Worten, und es ist auch keine Ironie. Ich interessiere mich wirklich ernsthaft dafür, und wäre für ein konkretes Beispiel dankbar. HgR (Diskussion) 16:08, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC)